The applicants Canadian Patent 1296943, issued 10 Mar. 1992 describes a bale bagging apparatus in which the bales are passed through a tunnel of flaccid material and a shirred plastic tube is drawn off the tunnel onto the bales as they leave the tunnel. To support the tunnel in a bale feeding state, a hoop is used at the outlet end of the tunnel. The tube withdrawal from the tunnel is controlled with a loop of tubing wrapped around the outside of the tube, between the shirred main body of the tube and the outlet end.